Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to systems and methods for ablating tissue, and in particular instances to bipolar belt ablation systems and methods.
Several types of unipolar wand or belt type devices have been described. A suction applied bipolar ablation device with two adjacent ablation elements to produce an arcing energy delivery pattern has been described.
Although these and other proposed treatments may provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions that address the problems which may be associated with the techniques described above, and hence provide answers to at least some of these outstanding needs.